For example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a power supply system which can receive power supply from electric vehicles and supply emergency energy in an emergency etc. that the power feeding amount runs short. In this literature, storage batteries of electric vehicles can be connected to a charging/discharging terminal and discharged simultaneously.